Together Forever
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Inspired by a beautiful piece of fanart. "If I am to die now…so will you…for I cannot bear to lose you again, dear Brother…It is not murder...it is freedom…freedom from this world…from all the wrongs we have ever done…freedom…for the two of us…so we may be together forever and never lose each other again." Thor and Loki brotherly love. Angst, angst, angst! No Slash! M for violence.


Together Forever

**A/N: Angst! ANGST! Character death. Brotherly love. Inspired by a beautiful, angsty piece of fan-art by cookiesforbreakfast. The link is on my profile page. and don't forget to review! **

And so they fought. Continuously. Pounding each other as though there were no tomorrow. Armor rent, wounded, and bleeding. Yet Thor continued to pound him…his enemy... got the best of him, and picked him up, throwing him down with a powerful body slam. His foe let out a most horrible cry of pain as he hit the harsh stone, his arm twisting out at an awkward angle as he landed, and a deafening cracking noise filled the air as his arm was broken. Thor's opponent let out a small strained cry, clutching his arm. Satisfied, the fire thunder god proceeded to pound him some more, getting lost in the heat of battle. He then jumped on him as to prevent him from getting up, and his opponent squeaked again. Thor set down Mjolnir beside him and latched his large, strong hands on his foe's leg and began to squeeze, tighter and tighter, the enemy screaming in pain. Blood began to pool and seep through the opponent's pant leg, and forming a dark red puddle underneath it. Then Thor gave a powerful twist, hearing the bone break, causing the latter to let out an even more vociferous scream. But he wasn't done. The angry and vengeance-craving, now savage thunder god got off of him and kicked him over on his back roughly. The latter's breath coming in short, wheezing gasps. Thor called Mjolnir to him and then spun it 'round, striking the opponent squarely in the stomach, sending him flying backward into the glass window of the tower, shattering it.

o0o

Loki landed harshly, causing the wind to get knocked out of him, and rolled a bit, landing on his back, his broken leg and arms sprawled out at awkward angles, forming pools of blood. His entire abdomen screamed in pain; he guessed he had a few broken ribs, and his breathing was short, and he began to cough of blood which spread down his mouth and onto his clothing and the floor, as well as on the tips of his black hair. The blow from the hammer had caused internal bleeding. He bled from all of his other wounds as well, the gash on the side of his forehead particularly… his head spinning. "Death take me!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes. He fingered around blindly with his good hand for the scepter that had fallen beside him. His shaking fingers had at last met the cold metal and he grasped it, attempting to lift it, so he could plunge it through his chest and end his pain. He had too many wounds to heal now.

Suddenly though, he heard a battle cry and Thor was flying towards him, brandishing his hammer. Loki didn't want to die by his brother's hand! Thor would never live with himself! He watched in agony as he saw the heat and madness of battle in his brother's eyes…this much fighting had driven him to the brink of his anger and harshest of his fighting. Loki didn't want to die with his brother's fury blazing like this!

o0o

Thor ran toward his fallen, dying, broken foe, the heat of battle and revenger still blazing his eyes and clouding his mind to madness as he flew toward him, ready to finish him off with a killing blow to the head, when suddenly, a voice cut through…weak…forced…frantic.

"Brother, please!" Thor stopped abruptly, in front of the figure…his eyes returning to normal…and his sanity coming back to him. The battered and broken body below him was Loki…his baby brother! And it was his fault. Loki's arm and leg were sprawled out at and awkward angle, puddles of blood beneath him. Loki's ribs were broken, and he was coughing up blood, trailing it down his face, onto his front, down to the floor, and at the tips of his black hair. Other wounds were all about him, and those bled too…altogether Loki was battered, beaten, broken, bloody mess. And it was all Thor's fault. The elder brother dropped his hand and fell to his knees, crying…"No…no…" he lifted Loki, and cradled him, tears streaming down both their faces. Thor caressed Loki's head and rocked him, pressing him into one of his brood shoulders. Loki coughed again, spilling blood over Thor's shoulder and front. "No….what have I done…what have I done….oh Loki…I'm so sorry…no…Loki…"

Loki lifted his head so his tear-filled, clouding green eyes were staring into Thor's blue ones. They held one another's gaze for a moment before Loki, through his tears…in a swift movement, lifted up his spear and plunged it through Thor's front. The latter froze for a moment… "Loki…." He said pitifully.

After yanking out the scepter and clattering it to the ground, Loki answered, "If I am to die now…so will you…for I cannot bear to lose you again, dear Brother…" another coughing fit, and then Loki continued, "It is not murder...it is freedom…freedom from this world…from all the wrongs we have ever done…freedom…for the two of us…so we may be together forever and never lose each other again. You're my brother and my friend and for that, I will always love you…" then Loki's eye's rolled to the back of his head and he sank in Thor's arms, who caught him and started to lay him down gently. However, he began to lose strength and fall forward, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he fell beside his brother, with one hand still around his frail body, now they would be together forever.


End file.
